A Lifetime
by larkaholic
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt bears the job of the grim reaper, collecting human souls when their life is finished. Elizabeta is the only one who can see him.
1. Six and Ten

"Ach, shit, did I get lost again?"

The man frowned, moving in and out of the hallways of the house. He was careful not to make any noise-well, technically speaking any noise _he_ made wouldn't be heard by anyone anyways. After all, Gilbert was entrusted with the job of collecting life when it expired, to lead them to the great beyond. Or something like that. Either way, he was more of a…_guide_ of sorts. It was an interesting job, even if there was no pay. In any case, he would be late for his next client if he didn't find the body quickly-well, the poor soul would probably have to wait a bit or something the like. The fellow _did_ live at house number thirty, right? He couldn't be too far. Best make his way out of the house to make sure it's the right one. Gilbert made his way through the hallway, hearing a slight creak, a small pattering of footsteps. He gave a brief glance- a small child, no older than six of seven by the looks of it, nervously glancing towards his direction. No matter; humans couldn't see him anyways. The kid was probably looking for his mum or dad, bad nightmare or something.

"Um…what are you doing here, mister?"

Now _that_ caught his attention. Gilbert halted, turning his gaze at the small figure.

"Eh?"

"Mom said that I shouldn't talk to strangers, but you're in here, and dad said that we don't let strange people in our house. And he said that I was brave and should protect what belongs to us." The child puffed out his (boy, right? Gilbert couldn't really tell, especially with the young short haired sort.) He couldn't help but grin at the bold confrontation from such a small being. He knew that young children and the elderly could sense his presence, somewhat, but this is the first time someone could actually _see_ him and communicate. Interesting.

"Your dad's right about that, kid. And I don't wanna be messin' with anyone as fierce as you- in fact, I was just leaving."

"Are you lost?"

"Something like that."

"I thought adults never got lost. _My_ parents never do, at least."

"You've got a smart mouth, don't you?"

"That's what dad says too."

Gilbert snickered a little. "Look, kid, it's real nice talking to you but if I ain't at the place I'm supposed to be things'll get tricky...hey, what house number is this?"

"Twenty…eight."

"Damn it all, it _is _the wrong hou-"

"Dad says you're not allowed to swear. Mom said it too."

"Heh, that's 'cause it's adult talk and you're still a squirt."

"Nuh uh!"

Gilbert laughed, making his way through the door, his form easily slipping out of the house. His arm was the last to slip through, giving a small wave to the small figure. The young brunette was left standing in the hallway, making a face at the door before making way back to their own bed. After all, children should be sleeping at this hour.

At the house next door, a old man in his sleep breathed his last.

* * *

Ten-year old Elizabeta Hedervary (_Elizabeta's too long! Just call me Eli!_) sat outside her family's house, climbing the large oak tree that grew in front of their lawn. Her parents were inside, though she was sure her mom was probably keeping a watchful eye on her, her father in his study hard at work. She climbed up a particularly large branch, giving her a proper view of the neighbourhood. She enjoyed these moments, being able to take in all that the world had to offer. Of course, her mother didn't allow her to explore the area on her own quite yet, but her own front lawn provided plenty: the flowers by the garden, or the line of ants by the sidewalk, the other children passing back and forth and-well, hm. There was something she didn't see every day; amidst it all, a silver-haired crimson eyed man walking past everyone. Hair and eyes aside, there wasn't much that separated him from everyone else, minding the fact that no one seemed to notice him at all, and on top of all that he was heading straight for her house. There was something oddly familiar about the man too, Elizabeta thought, on her way to scurry down the tree to block the other's path. She was still a few branches away from the ground.

"Hello there." She called out, drawing the man's attention to her.

It had been a while since Gilbert seen this child. He gave a slight snort. "What are you doing up there, boy?"

Elizabeta wrinkled her nose, grabbing onto another branch to lower herself to the one below it. "I'm not a _boy_. I can run and jump just as high as any other, and do it better too." After steadying herself, she took a step forward and let herself drop before grabbing onto the branch below, a slow one-two swing, releasing her grip and landing on the ground, dusting herself off. "What are you doing here?"

This wasn't a question that Gilbert particularly wanted to answer this day. Death went on its course, just as life did…though the fact that someone could see him, and he happened to be collecting a relative of hers seemed to complicate the matter. He gave a small sigh. "Look, um…"

"Eli. Elizabeta, if you want to be fancy but that's too many letters."

"Right, Eli. Look, I don't know if you're old enough to understand but…well, look, I'm sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry 'bout what?"

"I'm…I'm seeing your father in a bit."

"He's working right now."

"I know."

The two stood there for a moment.

"You're kinda familiar, mister."

He gave a sad smile. "Everyone sees me sooner or later, but you're an odd one…" Gilbert's voice trailed off, giving a slight frown again. Right, he was here on business. Whatever the living did, regardless of the fact that this one could even see and maintain a conversation with him, was none of his concern. Gilbert's first and foremost priority was collecting and guiding the souls of the deceased, which was why he was here in the first place. "…Anyways…after today, I don't think you'll be wanting to talk to me much, kid." Gilbert gave a short wave before making his way to the house, _through_ the door. He wouldn't blame her if she ended up hating him. Most do, anyways. But it was a job and someone had to do it, he thought, making his way up the stairs. He reminded himself that it was his own mistake to interfere with the living, regardless of the fact that someone could see him.

This left a very puzzled young girl standing at the front of her lawn. It wasn't long before a mother's panicked voice echoed through the house, that the ambulance would arrive, that Elizabeta would lose a father.

* * *

(It's been a while, sorry, I've been really busy with lots of life events. But here's a new fic, hopefully I'll be able to churn something out from this AU I've had in the backburner for a while now...

...I should also issue a deep apology for my other fic, "Horizons", which will be put into hiatus for now. There's an ending in sight, but I'm having trouble finding a way to reach it so for now I'm going to focus on this new project and hopefully see to it to the very end. As usual, I'd love to hear your comments and/or critiques, thanks!)


	2. Thirteen and Seventeen

Thirteen year old Elizabeta glared at a rather surprised Gilbert. It was pure coincidence, really, when Gilbert exited the hospital doors only to find himself face to face with the young girl, her mother visiting a relative inside. She threw an accusatory finger at him.

"_You!_ You show up and then…then _bad things_ happen….dad…..are you here to kill my aunt? Don't you dare, I'll fight you…!"

Children. So young, so innocent. Gilbert was also aware that to most others the young girl was speaking to thin air, and just about ready to create a strange sight indeed. "Would you keep your voice _down?_" He hissed, in a small whisper. "You're making a scene!"

"Murderer!"

"Wh- am not!"

"Are too!"

There were days when Gilbert was reminded that children could be so very annoying…he gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, you can either keep pointing accusations at me, or if you _promise_ to keep your voice down we can have a proper conversation."

Elizabeta eyed him suspiciously. For all she knew, he could be saying that to take her to a quiet place and off her life as well. Another part of her told her that it was already strange enough that no one seemed to see him, becoming more aware of the murmurs amongst the people walking past her, and the last thing she needed was to cause any further trouble with her mom. She gave a sullen nod. "By the benches over there then. If you do anything weird I'll scream."

He gave her a look, before giving a quick nod, making his way to the bench, the other following behind him. As soon as he sat down, the interrogations began.

"Who are you?"

"I-"

"Why are you here?"

"If you'd let me-"

"Are you gonna kill people?"

"I _told_ you I'm not a murderer! If anything, blame you lot for dying so damn easily! That happens and…well, I guess I'm the guy who helps you out with the after bit."

The girl glanced up at him. "Like the grim reaper?"

"I guess that's what you'd call me. Anyways, how or when people die isn't my jurisdiction, but when it happens I'll be there. Keh, this is probably how I get that idiot 'murderer' label. Completely uncalled for, if you ask me."

"What happens afterwards?"

"Well, that's for you to decide."

Elizabeta wrinkled her nose. "No fair!"

He shrugged. "Only the dead know. And you're far from dead, kiddo."

She grew silent for a moment. "…did you see dad?" Her voice was quiet, uncertain. Different from the bold, brash tone she had earlier. Gilbert's face softened ever so slightly.

"Yeah."

"Is he….?"

"I can't really talk about the after but he's at peace. That much I can let you know." A pause. "I talked to him a little bit; well, to everyone I meet. A guy like me only has that window for conversation, most of time. Usually it's the questions of, 'where am I', 'what happened to me', shit like that. Sometimes they don't even realize that they're gone. Your dad though…first thing he asked me was if you and your mom were okay." Gilbert glanced at her. "He loved you two."

A small part of Elizabeta wanted to cry. It had been three years since her father's passing, but hearing the words just brought those feelings back. She missed him so much. But she remembered her father telling her to be brave. She _was_ brave, and she would. For both her and her mother's sake. A lost memory clicked back to her, remembering the first time she saw the other.

"You got lost in my house!"

"G-Geh…! Let's forget about that time!"

"For a grim reaper you really suck at directions." Elizabeta allowed herself a small grin. "…hey mister, who can see you?"

Gilbert gave a small sigh. "Living beings shouldn't be able to. You're a first. There are some who might be able to feel my presence or something, but not enough to see and talk to me. Not while they're alive, at least. And this 'mister' has a name, you know. Call me Gilbert!"

"Gilbert…." The youth mulled over the name. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey Gilbert, so you're kind of like, invisible or whatever right? I mean, people walk through you and they don't really see you kind of thing."

"I guess?"

"But I can see you. And talk to you." A small hand reached for Gilbert's, hovering a bit before placing her hand on top of his.

Gilbert flinched slightly, caught off-guard by the sudden action. He had forgotten how human contact felt like, the small hand warm and alive in contrast to his cold hand. It had been the first in many years since he had talked to another living being, to be able to touch them. Gilbert pulled his own hand back, surprised. He could still feel the small warmth on his own hand, though it wasn't long before his own body heat (or lack of) returned.

"Cold…" Elizabeta gave a small murmur, more to herself than anyone else. She glanced up at Gilbert, who apparently was currently in a state of mild shock. She forced herself not to laugh.

"…Do my eyes deceive me or is the grim reaper blushing?"

"Wh-! _No_!"

"You're blushing! You're really blushing!"

"_Shut up! _Ach, this is embarrassing…" No way was he going to tell her that he was a little happy. No, that would be a death sentence for even more teasing. From a thirteen year old, no less! Whatever reputation Gilbert had would go down the drain. Thank goodness no one else could see him. He stood up, face red. Gilbert wasn't even aware that someone in his position was capable of blushing. That's impossible, right? He was able to change the subject, something mundane like _nice weather we have today_ if a woman's voice didn't ring out from the hospital doors, calling for her daughter.

"Oh! That's my mom…" A quick pause, frowning. "You didn't do anything to my aunt, did you?"

Gilbert snorted. "I told you already, I don't _do_ anything. …She's fine, by the way. Lots of people die in the hospital. I came for someone else." He was a little harsh in his words, but it did seem to relieve the brief worry lined in the young girl's face. She hopped off the bench, about to dash towards her mother's direction before turning around.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll be around. Something's always happening, after all." He gave a small grin. "Just be careful in callin' me out next time, don't want people thinking you're some weird crazy girl or anything."

It was Elizabeta's turn to snort. "Yeah, well, I'll be nice if I ever see you and say hi since you're all _lonely_ n' stuff with no one to talk to!"

"O-Oi, who said I was lonely-!"

The other's retort was cut short, instead watching the young girl dash off, giving him a small wave before heading towards her mother's direction. Gilbert waved back, smiling to himself a little. Would this constitute as the start of a friendship?

* * *

Gilbert stretched his back after a long day's work, walking down the sidewalk and to the local park. One would imagine a job like his to be fairly easy, but even in death some people could be stubborn as anything. Okay, maybe they're entitled to be a _little_ bit mad to their confusion. After all, Gilbert'd be pretty pissed off if he was in their position. But the swearing, the death _(oh haha, ironic)_ threats? Uncalled for. The attempted violence against Gilbert, who's really just trying to help with the transitional period between life and death? _Rude._ Not that any of those things actually hurt him, it'd just be nice if people could be more appreciative about the line of work he did. He gave a slight huff, noticing a stray cat rolling in the park grass. Animals tend to be able to somehow sense him, its ears perked up and glancing towards his direction. Gilbert grinned. The cat hissed and ran the other way. Well..he didn't blame it. After all, considering he only shows up when death happens it wouldn't be illogical to link him to the cause. Wherever death was, Gilbert was sure to follow. Naturally any living being would stay away from him. Well, that's what he would say, an eyebrow raised at the waving figure before him.

Elizabeta. Right. An odd case with her, most definitely, the girl advancing to him, now adorning a red school uniform, a flower ever-present in her hair these days. She was looking more beautiful with every year, from a runt of a child to a young girl, and now showing the potentials of a fine young woman indeed. She grinned, flipping a cellphone open. It meant the beginning of their conversation, the cellphone masking Gilbert's presence.

"I thought you were busy."

He grinned. "Well, I'm allowed to have a break every now and then, can't I? Besides, _you_ try telling a gym coach that he won't be able to go to the championships with the rest of his team."

Elizabeta laughed, airy and much more feminine than Gilbert remembered it to be. "Think I'll pass on that. I'll have the worries of school, thanks."

"You telling me you've got boys all lined up begging for you to be their number one girlfriend?" He teased. A tinge of pink danced across Elizabeta's cheeks.

"Not like that…! Though…well…I guess I'd be lying if I said it hasn't happened before…"

He chuckled. "It's normal. I ain't gonna lie, Eliza, you're not half-bad on the eyes-GEH-!"

A quick elbow to his ribs, Elizabeta still smiling. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Gilbert winced at the contact. Right, he forgot that she was able to touch him sometimes. "It's a half-assed compliment, geez…! Besides, who's the lucky guy?"

"Like I'd tell you! It's a secret."

"Tch, I won't tell anyone. Actually, given the circumstances it'd be pretty fuckin' impossible."

They both laughed. Every now and then the two would get together and talk like this, just mundane subjects. Gilbert didn't particularly mind listening to Elizabeta drabble on about subjects like school or homework, what shows she would be watching, her likes and her dislikes. It was all part of growing up, learning and seeing something new everyday. He couldn't help but feel a little envious.

"Well, what about you Gil? Ever had a lady love?"

"Eh?"

"Y'know. Girlfriends and dating."

He paused for a moment, quiet. It was a matter he hadn't thought about in so long. A solitary life does that, sometimes.

"I did. Once."

This caught the other slightly off-guard. Elizabeta had often teased the other about these sorts of things, trying to learn more about Gilbert's personal life. Outside of his occupation she really didn't know much about him, or who he was. She didn't really expect an answer, and yet, here it was. Even more surprising was the fact that Gilbert was showing a unusually serious side to him. Elizabeta almost felt guilty for bringing it up. Almost. She decided to pry a little more.

"What happened…?" Her voice was soft. The other offered no reaction, apparently lost in his own thoughts. The silence was overwhelming...maybe it was better if she didn't bring it up. Elizabeta was about ready to apologize, to switch the subject when he spoke.

"….It's a se-c-ret!" Gilbert grinned, back to his usual self.

"What! You can't leave it off like that!"

"Oi oi, if you're allowed secrets so can I!"

"Cheater!"

"Kesesesese!" Every now and then he would let out that strange, raspy laugh. Still, it occurred to Elizabeta that there was so little she knew about him.

"How long have you been a reaper?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, I honestly can't imagine it being a resume application kind of thing…."

Gilbert snorted. "It ain't. Well…guess I was a human, once upon a time."

She paused. She never really considered exactly what he was. An entity? No, that would be giving him too much credit. A demon? That sounded rather cliche. It was strange, he looked and felt like a human, talked like one but she had always assumed that Gilbert was just….something else.

"You gonna elaborate on that?"

"It's a secret."

"What the hell, Gilbert! You can't use that excuse twice!"

* * *

((Here's chapter two! Once again, reviews are welcome.))


	3. Twenty-four

Elizabeta was nervous, fussing with her hair for the hundredth time. She was going to be married, ready to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Funny, she had always dreamed of this day and now that it came she honestly had no idea how it would play out. She told the bridesmaids to wait outside, giving herself time for mental preparation when instead she ended up being a nervous wreck. A voice rang out from behind.

"Ready for marriage?"

The young bride had about enough stress for today, ready to tell whoever was at the front door off. "I _told_ you to wait outsid-" She turned around, the combination of stress and nervousness putting her at an edgy state before realizing who it was. He wore his usual attire of a plain white blouse and creased pants, a somewhat tired but carefree look, the ever-present smirk on his face.

"Gilbert!" She ran up to give the other a tight hug. Gilbert was cold as ever, but she didn't mind. His body temperature had a cooling effect on her, calming her down. "What are you doing here? Wait…what _are_ you doing here?" She pulled back, narrowing her eyes. "I swear, if someone's dying on my wedding day..."

He chuckled. "No, nothing of the sort. Am I not allowed to send my congratulations? Though I guess it's a shitty move of me to come unannounced and uninvited."

She grinned, relieved that he was off-duty. "I'd invite you, if I could."

"That's practically a death sentence. Literally."

"You know what I mean!"

Gilbert snickered. "So, who's the guy?"

Elizabeta flushed a little. "Roderich Edelstein. We met in high school….we didn't start a relationship until university and…well, here we are."

Gilbert gave a low whistle. "Edelstein, huh? Sounds pretty high up…sure your amazon attitude'll match up to that kind of lifestyle?"

Elizabeta gave him a light smack on the head, though there was no malice in it.

"I'm kidding, kidding…!" He grinned, taking a few steps back to take in Elizabeta's look. Her long hair had been put up, her wedding dress beautiful. She looked beautiful. "To think that you'd grow up looking like this…" He murmured, a soft smile present on his face. "You know, the first time I saw you, you looked exactly like a young boy."

Elizabeta laughed. "Way to ruin the moment, you idiot."

Gilbert didn't exactly know how he felt at the moment. Perhaps it was because he's watched her grow from a young child to a young woman, perhaps it was the fact that she had found her happiness and he wanted to be part of it, even if it was just for a short moment. Perhaps Gilbert finally allowed himself to be selfish, just this once. After all, he had been by himself for so long, always watching the living from the sidelines but never a part of their lives until the very end. He wanted to feel some of the happiness that Elizabeta felt.

"…Dance with me?"

"Sorry?"

Gilbert had never asked of anything from her. Truth be told, she never considered the notion that he would.

"I won't be able to stay for the wedding, and everyone'll be lining up stealing a dance from you. Figured I should claim first dibs now." He grinned, stretching out his hand.

She smiled. "Well, I can't deny a request like that from a long time friend." She nodded, accepting his proposal, the two swaying back and forth in the small room. As per the bride-to-be's request earlier, no one would accidentally walk into what would look like Elizabeta dancing by herself. Gilbert enjoyed the other's warmth, her soft breathing, her beating heart. This much should be okay.

"I never married, you know. Missed out on that when I was alive." He murmured softly. Elizabeta glanced at him.

"When you were alive?"

"Yeah. I was young and stupid." He gave a soft exhale, feeling the other's body tense ever so slightly. She was nervous, he could feel it. "Fell in love with someone out of my league. Out of my status….the world spun a little differently back then, y'know?"

Elizabeta gave a small nod. "Who was she?"

"Names, names…they're the first to go when you've walked too long on the earth. It was probably beautiful. Her smile, her kindness. Who knows, in another time, another place, I might have lived a different life. Marriage, children, aging. Moving on." He sighed. "She was already taken by another, on paper. Someone who could provide for her, ensure a future. Someone like me couldn't offer any of that, and after hearing the news I became angry. Joined the army to forget her, can you believe that?" Gilbert gave a soft chuckle. "I was a damn good fighter too. With nothing to lose I wasn't scared of dying. Of course, that idiot notion was what led me straight to my death on the battlefield." He paused. "I left a brother alone in the world, because of my choice." That, he truly regretted. Gilbert remembered being there the day his brother passed, the surprise of seeing a brother long lost to the war. Ever since being a reaper, it was the only time Gilbert ever cried on-duty.

The two had slowed down now, Elizabeta's mind registering everything that he had said. Before this, he was a human. He breathed like any other, lived and loved. And ultimately, he too, passed away. Yet here he was.

"How old were you when you died?"

"Haven't thought about that in a while…I definitely didn't get past 30. Late twenties…twenty seven, twenty eight maybe? Keh, who knows."

"I'm twenty-four right now…guess as it stands right now you're still a bit older than me."

"In the physical sense. Though I guess where I'm at now you can't really consider as a progression…'m just doing my job, now."

That still bothered Elizabeta. Indeed, the Gilbert she knew now was the one who was in charge of life after death. But what about those before him? Was there more than one? Did he choose this life? Whatever questions she had in mind must have been apparent, considering the small smirk the Gilbert was now giving her, the slight ruffling of her hair.

"Don't worry about it too much. Whatever happens afterwards, only the dead can tell. Besides, I didn't come here to tell you some sob story about myself. You're, what? Edelstein, was it? Mrs. Edelstein…? Even now I can't believe that some guy's won your approval."

Elizabeta smirked back. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Pfft, what, you saying you don't approve of me? _Rude._"

"Yeah yeah, you're the same lost idiot that I met the first time." Whatever prior nervousness she had felt lifted after talking to Gilbert. Somehow Elizabeta just felt comfortable around him…she would later kick herself for considering the notion especially on her wedding day, but perhaps in another time, at another place, Gilbert would have been someone that she could see herself being with. But that was nothing more than a trifle thought, pushing that thought away before squeezing his hands lightly.

"Sure you can't stay for the ceremony?"

"Sorry, I'm needed in half an hour or so…besides, I don't think I can sit through all those speeches and crying shit. Don't want you to tell me later on that I've gone _soft_, staying for sissy events like these." He teased, his hands slipping out of hers. Elizabeta gave a soft smile in return.

"I'll see you around then."

"I'll always be around." He gave a small grin, making his way through the door with a turn of his heel. Gilbert looked back once.

"Oi, Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks for the dance."

* * *

(aaand that's another chapter down! Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks!)


	4. Thirty-two

The sobbing child was being comforted her father inside the house, a gentle man who held her in his arms, brushing her hair with his fingers and murmuring softly that it didn't hurt, that her beloved pet was in a better place. Meanwhile the mother was outside, crouched beside the small figure by the road. Elizabeta bit her lip. Young Amalie loved the dog dearly, a faithful friend and beloved family member of the Edelstein-Hedervary family. Had she not open the door, had the cocker spaniel hadn't rushed out, if the car didn't speed by so fast, perhaps, maybe…she gritted her teeth. The driver didn't even stop, the car driving away as soon as the accident occurred. She sat by the curb, her eyes never leaving the dog, her hands stroking the still form softly. Elizabeta heard footsteps advancing towards her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Gilbert knelt down at the still form, resting his hand on the figure's head. Elizabeta sat across from him, stoic and unmoving. He had never seen her cry before, Elizabeta's own belief to stay strong for her family. Whatever she was feeling could wait till later. Gilbert now fixated on his work ahead of him. He murmured under his breath, coaxing the still figure. From Gilbert's perspective, as he lifted his hand a small bright orb followed with him. From Elizabeta's perspective, she saw nothing besides the fact that Gilbert got up and moved to sit beside her. She didn't need any bright light or orb to understand that Amalie's beloved spaniel was gone.

"I've never seen you work before." She murmured, her voice barely audible.

"It's probably better off that way. Death's never an easy thing for the living to accept." He replied smoothly, still fixated on the orb in his palm. He wasn't quite done his job, Elizabeta secondary to the matter at hand. Gilbert rubbed the orb gently, mumbling lightly under his breath. He was thankful for the other's silence; Elizabeta had probably caught on that he was still on the job. The edge of his lips twitched ever so slightly upward, releasing the orb as he watched the bright glow dart out of his hands before shooting off out of view. His eyes followed it as long as he could, still focused on small thing before the connection was cut off. Wherever the spirit was, it was out of his jurisdiction. He did, however, manage to steal a glimpse, relaxing his shoulders and turning his attention to Elizabeta.

"Call it a hunch, Liz…but in about a few months one of the neighbours down the street'll be having puppies. I think your daughter'll like the runt of the pack."

She gave Gilbert a small squeeze on the hand. "Thank you…guess I'm not allowed to ask about what happened between you and our dog?"

Gilbert shook his head, a secret smile still playing over his lips.

She gave a small exhale. "I thought you were in charge of death."

"I am. But no one'll know that I took a sneak peek now, would they?" He winked.

She sighed. "Amalie loved her so much…"

"As did your beloved pet. Loved your daughter more than anything else in the world." He squeezed her hand back in return. "The dog that your daughter loved isn't in there anymore. She's moved elsewhere, but she hasn't forgotten the warmth and joy she experienced while living with you guys. And you know, neither will your daughter. The memories'll still be there, and trust me, your dog is going to do her damned hardest to go back to that kind of life."

He paused. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately. Our meeting could have been under better circumstances."

Elizabeta shook her head. "It's not your fault, Gil. That's the first thing you've drilled into my head, remember?" She managed a small smile. "Besides, it's probably better off if a man like you didn't go visiting a married woman so often now, hmm?"

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah, Mrs._Edelstein_." Elizabeta was now a wife and a mother, and if physical age had any meaning, now beyond the age which Gilbert had stopped. She was still as radiant as ever, her features now soft and gentle. The period of motherhood must have done that, Elizabeta developing a new sort of love, the kind of love that could only be shared between a mother and her child. Gilbert thought back to his first meeting with the woman, a child in the beginning. He watched her grow, learn, and love. Of course it wouldn't equate to what the woman now felt, but he didn't mind. Was it pride that he felt, seeing Elizabeta grow from her own trials and tribulations of her own? Yet, there was another feeling. Longing.

Whatever it was, Elizabeta seemed to notice it. "Hey, you okay?"

That was more than enough to snap Gilbert out of it. "Hnn? Yeah, don't mind me. Besides, I think you have your daughter to worry about. Edelstein doesn't seem to be too shabby of a husband but she'll probably want you in there with her too." He stood up, dusting himself off. "You take care of yourself too, you hear?"

Elizabeta gave a small smile. "You too." She glanced at the small body, sighing. "Even if she's not in there anymore, we still need to give the poor girl a funeral. I'll see you around, alright?"

Gilbert nodded, giving a small wave before exiting the neighbourhood. He had seen countless deaths and dealt with them smoothly, but it was his mistake of getting so familiar with someone who was alive. He knew that one day he would have to see her off too. Gilbert didn't want to give that day much thought.

* * *

((Here's the next chapter up! This fic is nearing its end, hopefully I'll be able to churn it out before the year is over. As always, reviews would be loved!))


	5. Fifty-one

Many years had passed since Elizabeta last saw Gilbert. She didn't know what it was; perhaps she had been too preoccupied with family life to notice him, or perhaps he had been avoiding her. Elizabeta and Roderich spent many happy years together raising Amalie, watching her grow up, Elizabeta often telling her stories of her past. Of course, she never mentioned Gilbert directly, but would often speak of a strange sort of fellow that she would meet every now and then. Her husband was a loving man, and Elizabeta thankful that her daughter was able to grow up with a father present. It wasn't until Amalie was about sixteen or seventeen when Roderich's health began to fail; it broke Elizabeta's heart seeing the man she loved unable to play on the piano. She would do her best to perform the music he loved, trying to make the best out of it before he was admitted to the hospital.

Elizabeta never saw Gilbert. She didn't see him when her husband's health was declining, nor on the day that he spent his last breath in his sleep. Nor did Gilbert appear at the funeral. Perhaps it was for the best; she could use the time to grieve with her daughter. She remembered the words her silver-haired friend had once muttered, that death was never easy on the living. The Hungarian began to understood what he meant, perhaps even why Gilbert began avoiding her. She didn't know if they still had a friendship, a thought that would creep into the back her mind every now and then, giving the woman a slight shiver. Then again, she didn't know if she would feel joy when she saw him in the latter years. There would be a day when she would see him for the last time. She gave a small sigh, the only one now in the house, seated at the kitchen table her fingers drumming lightly against the wooden surface. Amalie was no longer in the house, already in her first year of college life. Life would be quiet. And admittedly, a little lonely.

Elsewhere a certain silver-haired man continued his job, working at a clockwork pace. There were times when he missed the interaction between him and his friend. Again, Gilbert reminded himself that he should never have gotten familiar with any of the living; a mistake on his own part. It was for the best if no one could see him, that no one would remember him. Perhaps it was a selfish act on his part to impede on the woman's life. She had a future to progress to, to experience life and love, a family of her own. Gilbert? He just…stayed where he was. Whatever life had to offer had no place for him. Of course, this was the life (if one could call it such) that he had chosen.

If it was any comfort, or even considered as such, there would be one last visit to someone that Gilbert regarded as his friend. Perhaps the only one he would ever have.

* * *

((Whoo, it's been a long time. And with such a short update, yikes!

The next chapter will be the last.))


	6. Seventy-eight (END)

Gilbert glanced at the small figure at the hospital bed, cords and monitors hooked up to her body. Her once honey brown hair now greyed and thin, her face lined with wrinkles. Elizabeta no longer had the flower Gilbert was accustomed to seeing on the side of her head; the hair clip rested by the bedstead. He felt a small pang of guilt. Of course, none of this would have been preventable, that this was the natural course of things…but seeing Elizabeta in such a state pulled a few strings in his heart. He sighed, picking the clip up and carefully positioning the clip where it would look best on her.

The rustling resulted in a pair of heavy-lidded eyes opening, widening just a moment at the figure that went missing in her life for the past twenty years or so.

"Gil….bert….?" The voice was strained, hoarse, but not too foreign.

"Yeah, it's me." He had missed her calling his name. Gilbert gave a soft smile, brushing the stray hairs out of the other's face.

Elizabeta's eyesight wasn't as good as it once was, but she could make out the figure, those crimson eyes, the silver hair. His hand was as cold as ever, but it was always a soothing sort of coolness to her.

"Is it time…?"

He shook his head. "It's soon, Liz." He fidgeted a little. Death had never really been an issue for him, but Gilbert had always wished this day to never come. He sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be." She interrupted him, her hand reaching out to grab his hand firmly. "It's how things go. I don't have any regrets…I've lived a long and fulfilling life. You should see Amalie now- a mother of her own. I'm a grandmother, can you believe it?" She gave him a smile.

Gilbert managed a grin back. "You look the part."

She laughed. "Still terrible with compliments, I see."

Despite the long absence in each others' lives, it felt like no time had passed between the two, the friendship was still there. Even the silence was welcoming, the two just sitting together in the same room. Gilbert was the first to speak.

"You think you can get up?"

Elizabeta wrinkled her nose. "I'm _old_. My eyes hurt and my joints crack and walking is a hassle and I'm _old_." She huffed. If her age had any merits, it would be that she was able to complain about anything without a care in the world. Gilbert gave a small chuckle, standing up and extending his hand out to the other.

"C'mon, I'll help you up. Trust me, you'll feel better."

A small, shaky hand met with the other's, Gilbert pulling her up and out of the bed. This next part required a bit of work. He closed his eyes, trying his best to recall her at her most beautiful. The Elizabeta that he watched from a child to a young woman, the Elizabeta that he had grown to care for, for her to be happy. He remembered the dance at her wedding day. Her eyes. Her smile. The memories flooded through his mind, and from there it was fairly easy to construct. The soul, after all, didn't exactly have a physical form. For Elizabeta, as she was pulled up she could feel her strength returning, her whole body feeling light, and before long she stood side by side with Gilbert. She didn't need him to tell her what he did, squeezing his hand lightly. She was fairly certain that whatever warmth she once had was no longer there, turning around to glance at the body that she once lived in. A small pang of sadness hit her, glancing at her former self.

"I look like I'm just sleeping…"

"You were. Your passing was a peaceful one."

Elizabeta sighed. "Amalie isn't going to like hearing that…though I think we all knew that it would be soon." She frowned at Gilbert. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Ah. W-Well…I mean, the living should be with the living when they can. You had a family, Liz."

"That I did, and it was a wonderful family. Don't forget that I also had a friend that I missed very dearly over the past little while." Elizabeta pointed out, elbowing him lightly, Gilbert making a noise that was something between a cough and a chuckle. She turned around to face him.

"So…what happens now?"

Oh. Right. All things considered he was still on the job.

"Well…truth be told, I'm more of a mediator in my profession than anything else. As in, I don't have a choice on what you go to. _You do_."

Elizabeta paused. "Wait. So…do I go to heaven?"

"If that's what you want."

"Or hell?"

"That's also an alternative."

"Okay, what if I don't believe in anything and the soul doesn't exist and I just disappear."

"Also true."

"What does that even _mean_?"

Gilbert laughed. "Truth is what you make of it, I think. If truth to you is absolute, it most likely is. If it's not, then it's not."

Elizabeta wrinkled her nose. "Honestly, I would have thought all this philosophical debates would be more conclusive once we get to this point. It's just as confusing as ever."

He grinned. "I have no say in this whatsoever. I have to say though, you're spending more time on this than most others. It depends, really. Some know exactly what they want and I don't even need to be there to help. Sometimes _they_ tell _me _what to do. It's a little confusing but somehow everything pulls through."

Elizabeta furrowed her brows. Her life was over, that was a fact. Whatever happened afterwards was only for the dead to know. And now that she's there, she didn't know what it was. Did she have a concept of life after death when she was younger? Perhaps…but Gilbert's existence seemed to have changed her viewpoint. Or maybe the fact that he was still here, which begged a question that she needed answering. This would most likely be the only time she would ever be able to ask again, and this time she would need an answer.

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"You died too, right?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Well, I'm just thinking…when you died, you went through the same things, right? And, well. Surely before you took care of those after life there was someone that did this?"

Gilbert stared at her, and eyebrow raised. "Where are you going with this, Liz…?"

"You said, we have a choice in what we want after we die. _You_ chose to stay, didn't you?"

Gilbert didn't say anything. She swallowed, continuing on.

"I mean, you're the only one that seems to be doing this, so whoever it was before, they left the position, and now it's you….I've literally known you all my life and I've seen the way you look at everyone, everything and anything that's not _you._" She squeezed his hand lightly. "You miss it, don't you. Life."

He shook his head. "Liz-"

"I know what I want, Gilbert."

"Don't do anything _stupid_." He warned, putting his hands on her shoulders. He knew what she was propositioning. "It's…look, people don't even _consider_ this and don't even know it's a possibility and you know what, if you just…if you've lived how you did without me probing into you life you would have just, I don't know…if you do this, you don't move forward. No one can see you. No one knows you're even here. You just…you watch the world move while you stay where you are."

She stared back, unfazed. "I saw you, didn't I?"

"That's differe-"

"No, it's not. I mean there has to be _some_ reason why, right? And I could see you, and feel you and you…you've been doing it for a long time. Too long." She rested her hand on his reassuringly. "Scared I'll do a better job than you?" She gave him a small grin, before pulled into a tight embrace, catching her off-guard. Perhaps it was just in her mind, but she could feel Gilbert's shoulders shaking a little. Whether it was from joy or sadness, it was hard to tell. Perhaps both. Gilbert pulled back a little.

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want….?"

Elizabeta nodded. "Just as sure as you are wanting to be a part of the world again."

"…Thank you. Thank you so, so much…" He muttered those words over and over again, pulling her into yet another embrace. Once the decision was made, there would be no turning back. He already knew what he wanted, his lower half already disappearing. He pulled back.

"Be on time for every job, okay?"

"I promise."

"Don't freak them out if they don't know they're dead, you have to let 'em off easy-"

"Gilbert-"

She was losing her grip on him, his hands almost gone.

"I might not remember you-"

"It's okay-"

"Liz-"

"Go be happy, Gilbert!" She laughed, letting him go for a final time. He gave a final smile, and disappeared. His soul had gone to a new life, Elizabeta was sure of it. Even if he didn't see her, even if she didn't recognize him, she would take care of the world. She stood there for a little while, before giving a small exhale. Elizabeta was ready to go to her first job.

* * *

((aaaand that's it! Thank you to everyone that's been reading this fic. There's a lot of things that I wanted to go into but I didn't know how to put it into a story, so I might do a bonus chapter that's not really a story but just ideas that I bounced back and forth for this.

Of course, everyone has their own views of life and the afterlife, whether or not a practice of faith or the absence of one does anything. Hopefully I didn't step on anyone's toes with this idea; rather I just wanted to focus on if a supposed 'grim reaper' role had a job and this was what they were to do. I'm a sucker for pruhun but I wanted a connection between the two that was a strong one, but not necessarily a romantic one.

As always, if you wish to make a review for this story it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you all for reading.))


	7. Bonus

This isn't part of the fic per se, but just ideas that I had for this story and its universe that I couldn't really fit into it as it would be a little out of place or I didn't know how to introduce the context to make it relevant!  
(also I don't trust myself to commit to some of these fic ideas because some'll be multichapter, aha)

- There can only be one reaper. When Gilbert died he spent most of his time hanging around the previous reaper and putting his choice off. That being said, his one regret in life was leaving his brother behind and as such his only attachment to the world was to give a final goodbye to his brother. Given the circumstances of the past reaper who had been doing their job for such a long time, one moved on and the other took up the position. Gilbert made his choice with a clear conscience to work as hard as he could, up to the day that Ludwig finally passed on and from there he would be able to apologize. Gilbert didn't mind working an eternity, but admittedly it was lonely at times. Meeting Elizabeta was what caused him to ache for the living.

- Adding on from that, I dabbled in the idea of a different system of people working in this separate plane. If there were parallels to life and death, and if Gilbert was in charge of of souls after death then there must be one in charge of life.

- Ludwig's choice was to be as close to his brother as possible, and as a result he became the one in charge of life. I haven't worked out exactly what stage (maybe dealing with souls who reincarnate?) but because death is at the opposite of life, the two could never meet. Gilbert and Ludwig would feel each other's presence the most in hospitals, one of the few places when death and life simultaneously occur.

- This means that at the end of "A Lifetime", shortly after transferring the duty of reaper to Elizabeta, Gilbert was able to see his brother for a final time. This comes as a complete surprise, as Gilbert didn't really know what his brother's choice was. Ludwig keeps many things to himself, even in death.

- There was a whole separate idea that I dabbled in to focus on Gilbert's living time on the world to really expand on the brothers' relationship and how important this bond was, and perhaps learning and understanding how to approach the job as a reaper. I'm aware that Gilbert's a bit more OOC than the personality that we're more used to seeing in Hetalia canons, but with reason (well, hopefully it makes sense)! In his living life, he definitely had that kind of attitude; however as a reaper Gilbert had different priorities and responsibilities, and with years of solitude and constantly facing deaths Gilbert would be a little separated from his feelings. As such, the Gilbert portrayed in "A Lifetime" is a bit more serious, though his old personality pops up every now and then.

- Gilbert and Elizabeta's relationship is up for you to decide! I'm a strong pruhun shipper myself, but I feel like what tends to be overlooked is the strong bonds the two have outside of the romantic relationship that's more often explored in pruhun fics. As such I wanted to expand on the bonds developed over the years. Given the circumstances it would have been too painful on Gilbert's part to develop romantic feelings for her. Likewise, Elizabeta had known Gilbert from such a young age to now that she regards him as a longtime friend, though acknowledges that if they met under different circumstances at a different place, a different age, things might have played out differently.

- Elizabeta's first few moments of being a reaper was quite obviously a terrible one, with no idea how to go about all this (haha!) don't worry though, she picks it up fairly well later on.

so a tl;dr version of this is the one side of this AU that I wanted to get into was primarily between Gilbert's relationship with his brother and the world of the reaper, but due to the story constraints and unable to fit it in without making it off-kilter was ultimately omitted. Thank you all for keeping up with this fic!


End file.
